Bully Meets Nerd
by mckono4ever
Summary: Austin Moon is the bully of the school. But this time, he chose to pick on the wrong girls. Ally Williams and Kaylee McGarrett. No slash. Rating and title may change.


A/N: I just had to write this! More will be explained about where the girls came from in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own these awesome shows and their characters.

* * *

"Hey, Williams. What's up nerd-face?" a familiar voice says behind them. She clenches her teeth. Austin Moon, the bully of the school.

"Don't, Ally. It's not worth it," Kaylee, her best friend says.

"Oh, but it would be. Just once," Ally says.

"And risk our dads' wrath? I don't think so," Kaylee says.

"What, McWeirdo? You don't like me?" Austin asks tauntingly. Kaylee turns to face him.

"Get lost, Moon, before I rearrange that pretty face of yours," she says sickeningly sweet. To Ally's complete surprise, she sees a flicker of fear in his eyes. Then it's gone. And the smirk is right back in place.

"Whatever you say, Commander McGarrett," he says and with that he's off down the hallway trying to find his buddies.

"We can't _ever_ tell my dad about him," Kaylee says.

"Austin would be dead before the next sun rises if our dads knew about him bullying us," Ally agrees.

You see, these two girls are not ordinary best friends. They live in paradise. Literally. Both girls live in Honolulu, Hawaii. Kaylee McGarrett's dad is the infamous Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, the head of Five-0. Ally Williams' dad is Detective Danny Williams, Steve's best friend and partner of almost six years. Both girls are sixteen years old. Their birthdays are less than a day apart. Ally's birthday is August 23. Kaylee's birthday is August 24. They are close, almost inseparable. Which is funny. They can be almost completely opposites in personality. Ally is quiet and loves school and music. Kaylee is outspoken and loves sports and food. Both girls get pretty loud around their ohana. Kono has easily become their best friend and mentor. They learned to surf from her. They learned to love the ocean as much as she does. But their was one issue with their near-perfect life. Ally was the nerd of the school. Which means that she gets picked on. It mostly came from Austin Moon. He was popular and good-looking and played sports. Kaylee stood up for her friend every chance she got. Honestly, Moon was lucky he hadn't gotten slugged in the face yet. Both girls learned martial arts from their dads and Kono. They could handle themselves in a fight.

It happened to be Friday. The girls loved these Fridays. Every other Friday night they had a girls night at Kono's house. They would watch movies on Netflix and order pizza. They'd paint nails and talk girl talk. That Friday was bad though. Kaylee was walking down the hallway at school that morning by herself. Austin saw that. And chose to take advantage of it. He came up behind her.

"Hello, McWeirdo," he said.

"What do you want, Moon?" Kaylee asked whirling on him. He smirked.

"What you don't wanna give me a little kiss?" he asked.

"Are you trying to hit on me right now?" she asked. He smirked.

"Maybe. Why?" he asked. She wasn't unattractive. She definitely had her dad's good looks. She had long light brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were bright blue. She had a near-perfect body. She was tall and athletic. She could almost look Austin in the eye and he had to be six foot tall. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of kissing him.

"Get the hell away from me," she hissed.

"Oooooooo, someone's not in a good mood," Austin said.

"Get. Away. Now," she said between clenched teeth.

"Why? What's the little McPrissyPants going to do about it?" Austin said giving her a pouty face.

"I'm warning you," she said one last time. He laughed and pushed her up against the wall. He tried to kiss her. She kneed him in the crotch and slugged him in the face sending him flying to the other side if the hallway to lie helplessly against the wall. She heard the whispers as people gathered to see Kaylee McGarrett beat up Austin Moon. She heard all of the girls' jealous hisses. She heard the boys' shocked whispers. Then she heard one voice over everyone else.

"Miss McGarrett and Mr Moon, I'll see you in my office. Mr Moon, you might want to get some ice from the nurse first," Mr Cartwright, the principle said. Crap.

Fifteen minutes later, she sat glaring at Austin. He sat glaring right back. Through one eye anyway. His other eye was swollen shut.

"Mr Cartwright, Commander McGarrett is here," the secretary said.

"Send him in," the principle said. Seconds later her dad came storming through the door. He stopped. He took one look at Austin and turned to glare at his daughter.

"What the hell happened here?" her dad asked. Uh-oh.

"She just hit me for no reason!" Austin yelled.

"He tried to start making out with me!" Kaylee yelled at the same time.

"Miss McGarrett, why don't you tell your side of the story," the principle suggested.

"I was just minding my own business when he comes up and starts hitting on me. I told him to leave me alone. He kept it up. I warned him. Then he shoved me against the wall and tried to kiss me. So I defended myself. I kneed him in the crotch and punched him in the face," Kaylee explained.

"Is that how it happened, Mr Moon? I suggest you don't lie. We've got security cameras in that hallway," Mr Cartwright said.

"Yes sir. That's how it happened," Austin said.

"Commander, you can go. Take her with you. She's had a long morning. This is between Mr Moon and his parents and I now," the principle said.

"Thank you, Mr Cartwright," Steve said. They left in silence. She followed him out to his truck. They got in without saying a word. As soon as she was in the truck she slumped down against the window. He turned to her.

"I'm not sure to be proud or angry," he said.

"Proud?" Kaylee suggested hopefully.

"This has to have been going on for a while. How long?" Steve asked.

"Since we started at the beginning of the year," she said reluctantly.

"And you've not told me?" Steve asked.

"Dad, he's just stupid. He makes stupid jokes about Ally and I all the time. Honestly, he's lucky I haven't hit him before now. We know that if we told you, he'd never see the next day. He hadn't ever caused us physical harm. Until today," she said.

"And you thought that hiding the fact that you were being bullied was a good idea?" Steve asked, his voice getting a little louder.

"You know what, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I knew that if it got bad I could handle it. We can take care of ourselves. He's already scared of me. I could see it every time I threatened him. I didn't tell you because I knew that it wasn't a big deal. I knew that if he got too stupid with one of us he'd be on the floor. Like today. So I'm sorry okay?" she was yelling.

"Stop yelling at me," Steve said.

"I hate this! I hate you sometimes!" Kaylee said. She jumped out of the truck with her purse. She stormed away.

"Kaylee! Kaylee Marie McGarrett! Get your butt back here!" Steve yelled getting out of the car.

"I'm taking a walk!" she yelled back. She kept walking.

"Fine! You're grounded though!" he yelled.

"Like I fucking care!" she yelled back. He got back in the truck and drove back to work. He tried to call her cell phone every hour but she had turned it off. Danny was going insane because Steve was on edge. Steve knew that there would definitely be some yelling done at the Williams' house too. He may have mentioned the fact that the Moon kid also bullied Ally.

When Steve got home that night he started to get worried. Kaylee wasn't home. Her duffel bag was missing. He called Danny first to make sure she wasn't there. She wasn't. Then he called Kono.

"Hey, Kono. Is Kaylee there? She's supposed to be sitting in her room grounded right now," he said.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen her. Give her time to cool off. She could have gone to stay at another friend's house," she said.

"I'm worried about her," Steve said.

"She'll be all right. I have to go. I have a date tonight," Kono said.

"Okay. Have fun," he said and hung up.

* * *

As soon as he hung up, Kono sighed in relief. She hated lying to Steve.

"Thank you so much, Kono. I don't think I can handle being home right now," Kaylee said.

"It's fine. Just don't make a habit of it. I hate lying to him. He's like a human lie detector," Kono said laughing. Kaylee laughed too.

"What am I going to do?" Kaylee asked.

"You're going to go back home tomorrow and apologize and face your punishment," Kono said.

"Punishment for what? For not telling him about Austin being an idiot and saying stupid stuff like he always does?" Kaylee said.

"I may talk to him about that," Kono said.

"Oh my gosh really? Thanks so much Kono! You're like the older sister I never had," Kaylee said.

"You're welcome, Kaylee. So do you think Ally will be here tonight?" Kono asked.

"Good question," Kaylee said.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny Williams' arms were flying as he ranted and paced in front of his daughter.

"Dad. He calls me Nerd-Face. It's not like he beats me," Ally said.

"But he's a jerk to you!" Danny protested.

"He calls me names. Kaylee is the one who fights back!" Ally said.

"Doesn't matter!" Danny said.

"This may be a bad time, but can I please go to Kono's now?" Ally begged.

"No! You're not going over there tonight! That will be your punishment. Next time, you tell us if something is going on," Danny said.

"Yes sir," she said. She knew he would be satisfied and send her to her room.

"Good night sweetheart," he said.

"Good night daddy," she said. He gave her a hug. Then she went to her room. They were living in a small house located about a mile from the McGarrett house and a ten minute drive to Five-0 headquarters. And a mile and a half from Kono's house. As soon as Ally went into her room she grabbed her duffel bag and shoved some clothes and other stuff in it. Then she hopped out the window and climbed on her bike. And rode to Kono's house.

"Ally, I'm kind of surprised to see you here. I didn't figure Danny would let you come," Kono said as she opened the door.

"He didn't. I snuck out. He tried to punish me for not telling him about Austin calling me names," Ally said.

"Guess you heard about my incident then," Kaylee said from the couch. Ally set her bag down next to the door and flopped down next to her friend.

"Yup. High-five," Ally said. Kaylee obliged. They laughed.

"He totally had it coming," Kaylee said.

"Too bad it wasn't me, the nerd, that knocked some sense into him. That would've been even funnier," Ally said.

"Oh my god, yes. It would have!" Kaylee agreed.

"Do you two want something to drink?" Kono asked.

"I think you know what I want," Kaylee said.

"Me too," Ally said.

"Hmmmmm. Let me guess. Kaylee wants her gummy bears and Ally wants her pickles," Kono said laughing.

"Dang, you're good!" Kaylee said. All of the girls burst into giggles. Kono went into the kitchen to get their snacks. Once everyone was settled in to their spots eating their snacks Kaylee spoke.

"Okay, Ally, be honest, if Austin wasn't a bully would you think he was cute?"

Ally choked on her pickle.

"What?"


End file.
